


Смерть и Слава: Итан, Юэн, Джошуа

by Nelson



Series: Мертвые писатели [6]
Category: American (US) Writer RPF
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: Когда умру яМне плевать, что будет с моим теломбросайте пепел в воздух, рассыпьте вдоль Ист Риверпохороните урну в Элизабет, Нью Джерси, на кладбище Б'нэй ИсраэлНо я хочу большие похороныСобор Святого Патрика, церковь Святого Марка, большая синагога на МанхэттенеПрежде всего семья, мой брат, племянники, бодрая старая Эдит, мачеха, ей девяносто шесть, и тетя.***И главное, потом, любовники за все полвекаДюжины, сотня и больше, старые парни, с деньгами и лысыемальчики, недавно встреченные в постели, толпы удивленных увидеть друг друга,несчетные, интимный обмен воспоминаниями.





	1. Итан

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Бывало, говорили с ним всю ночь о Кэссиди и Керуаке, сидели в позах Будды, а после спали в постели гения-поэта.» © Аллен Гинзберг "Смерть и Слава"

Вы представляете, каково это, спать с легендой? Трахать легенду? Того, кто написал "Вопль", "Каддиш", кто создал Наропу? Буддиста, наркомана и гомосексуалиста?

Приходить в его дом, приносить пиццу, курить с ним марихуану, говорить о книгах, о Кэссиди и Керуаке, о смыслах, о мире и о войне, о Берроузе, о Танжере, медитировать с ним, читать ему свои стихи, обнимать его.

Знаете, каково это, приобщиться к легенде?

Это охуительно.

Я познакомился с Гинзбергом, когда проходил курс английской литературы Бруклинском колледже в девяносто первом году.

Я был довольно хреновым молодым поэтом, пытался найти что-что новое в давно сказанных истинах, курил марихуану, пил самый дешевый алкоголь, просиживал задницу в барах, трахался с соседом по квартире. Я не был хиппи или даже богемой, а просто молодым бездельником без особых планов, отчаянно ищущим смысл в собственном существовании. Я проехал от Нью-Йорка до Денвера автостопом, перечитывая "На дороге", "Вопль", "Джанки" - у меня с собой был рюкзак, набитый битниками, старая куртка и коробочки для марихуаны. Я путешествовал налегке. После Денвера, я полгода прожил в Хот Спрингсе, посреди сраных лесов, где работал на автозаправке, все потому, что встретил там классного парня. Потом мы расстались, и я рванул в Нью-Йорк, чтобы увидеть Гинзберга, - он должен был знать ответ на вопрос, зачем мы все, нахрен, вообще живем?

Я не думал, что буду спать с ним, но я был хорош собой, а Гинзберг никогда не пропускал симпатичного любовника. Я думаю мы для него были чем-то вроде богов, молодых божков с упругими задницами и большими членами. Он нам поклонялся в своеобразной манере.

Мы трахались три недели, как кролики. Приходили в квартиру, которую он, подозреваю, снимал как раз для подобных случаев. Я раскуривал первый косяк, мы начинали болтать словно старые друзья, я расспрашивал, он читал стихи, мы сидели в позе Будды, а потом просто возились в кровати часами.

Гинзберг первый отсосал мне. Мы лежали на кровати, пальцы переплетены, касались друг друга бедрами, я сейчас даже не помню, о чем мы говорили, но потом он просто наклонился к моему паху, приспустил трусы и взял в рот. Господи, как же он сосал! Это был просто рай, в который апостол Петр отправил меня пинком.

Знаете, каково это, когда тебе отсасывает легенда?

Его язык обводил головку моего члена, кулак плотно сжимал основание, он слегка проходился зубами по стволу - я чувствовал, как вся суть сороковых-пятидесятых, все битники, хобо и просто бродяги в темных товарных вагонах, пьяные, упоротые, пляшущие под джаз, ищущие истину и мечтающие о свободе, продажные, с венами, исколотыми героином - все они сейчас рядом со мной, стоят рядом, одобряют меня, любят меня, дают мне свою силу.

Гинзберг нуждался в любви, и я давал ему ее столько, сколько мог раз за одну ночь. Я трахал его на кровати, в душе, на полу, трахал его морщинистую задницу, целовал его руки, облизывал его соски.

Бремя мира - любовь, и мы приносили этому миру, полному задниц, дырок, боли, тоски, бомб, смерти и холодных войн, любовь, столько, сколько были в силах.


	2. Юэн

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Я играл музыку на платформах в метро, я гетеро, но любил его он любил меня». © Аллен Гинзберг "Смерть и Слава"

Я играл на скрипке в Нью-Йоркском метро, потому что меня бросила подружка. Сука забрала себе все мои вещи и деньги и вышибла меня из квартиры. Станция Юнион-сквер, тысячи людей проходили мимо, ни одного сраного цента, всем глубоко похуй на то, что я играл, впрочем, мне тоже было похуй, был ебаный октябрь, а играть на скрипке замершими пальцами - все равно что чинить часовой механизм унитазным ключом. Одну ночь после Великого Исхода Из Квартиры Сучки Джейн я провел на скамейке в Центральном парке, но к утру мои яйца так заледенели и сжались, я побоялся, что они и вовсе отвалятся. Блядский октябрь. Следующую ночь я планировал провести вместе с бездомными под мостом, слышал, что они там жгут что-то в бочках и жарят голубей. Ночью на платформе Юнион-сквер это звучало вполне соблазнительно.

Я не знал, что Аллен - поэт, икона, профессор - вот это все. Просто вышел из полупустого ночного поезда какой-то мужик средних лет, в очках, с этой пушистой копной, дебильной шапкой. Да добрая половина Сохо так выглядит, он мог бы быть кем угодно, хозяином книжного магазина, художником, да хоть каким-нибудь преподавателем иврита. Он стоял на платформе внимательно глядя на меня, а я играл отчаянно, пилил как сумасшедший, мне хотелось кричать, но играть в таких случаях тоже немного помогает. Наконец пьеса кончилась, он тогда протянул мне руку и сказал: «Привет, я Аллен, у меня можно переночевать».

Откровенно говоря, выбора у меня особого не было. Между улицей и квартирой какого-то чудика из метро мои так и не отогревшиеся с прошлой ночи яйца выбрали чудика. Он так-то классный парень оказался со всем этим буддизмом, стишками. Сначала конечно непривычно было, он как начнет читать, эмоционально так, видно, душу человек вкладывает, а я стою как идиот и сказать ничего не могу. Я в стихах-то, откровенно говоря, не особенно разбираюсь. Хотя что-то мне нравилось, особенно вот с матом или про секс. Я же простой парень, из Льюсвилла, если бы не конкурс Кляйна, который я выиграл в шестнадцать, не напилил бы я на Нью-Йорк, остался бы в Техасе, стал автомехаником или еще кем. Я талантливый, это все говорят, но только относительно скрипки, а всякие богемные штучки вот совсем не моя история.

Более-менее я разобрался, кто он, этот Аллен, только через неделю. Мы пошли на какую-то тусовку - лофт, панорамные окна, все пьют, курят траву, какой-то мужик в углу колет в вену героин - чудный вид, короче. Вот на этой-то вечеринке меня и просветили, ну рассказали о битниках вкратце. Я конечно охуел сперва, уж с кем-кем, а с легендами мировой литературы меня жизнь никогда не сводила. В Нью-Йорке, конечно, всякое бывает, но все-таки. Я начал к нему присматриваться с тех пор стал внимательнее что ли, я догадывался, конечно, что он гомосексуалист, но когда знаешь наверняка, это совсем иначе воспринимается. У нас было мало общего, если честно, но я слушал его стихи, он терпел мою скрипку, а это уже немало, как минимум для симпатии. Он мне нравился сначала чисто по-человечески, потом мне стало интересно, ну о'кей, мне всегда было интересно, поэтому, пожалуй, это я первый на него полез. Мы просто сидели на диване, а потом я повернулся и попытался его поцеловать, не знаю почему, а он почему-то ответил. Вышло, если честно, довольно неловко, борода его лезла мне в рот, да и мы были накуренные, но начало было положено.

Переспали мы только через неделю, но все это время шли к траху какими-то мелкими шажками, подозреваю, что Аллен именно подводил меня к этому очень ненавязчиво, как девку-девственницу. Хотя так и было в какой-то степени. Я же стопроцентный гетеро, и до Аллена, как впрочем и после Аллена, у меня мужчин не было. Я его даже немного любил, с ним было очень легко, никаких заморочек, делай что хочешь. Никто не нудит, не ебет мозги, не пристает с дурацкими вопросами - сплошная буддистская гармония. Мы валялись на кровати, Аллен обнимал меня со спины, опять что-то рассказывал, а потом начал целовать меня в шею, куда-то под волосы на затылке, и это было жутко возбуждающе. Мы и раньше такое делали и заканчивали обычно совместной дрочкой, но в этот раз я понял, что готов идти до конца. Я повернулся, потянулся к его губам, обвил его руками словно какое-то большое дерево, начал целовать его в шею, раздевать. В конце концов, это я собирался трахнуть Аллена, а значит и инициатива должна была быть моя. Я стянул с него брюки, обхватил его уже стоящий член у основания, несколько раз двинул кулаком вверх-вниз, а потом попросил его лечь на живот. Физиологию процесса мы как-то уже обсуждали, да и с Джейн мы пробовали анальный, поэтому теорию и даже некоторое практическое представление я имел, но и подумать не мог, что с ним это окажется так охуенно! Аллен был восхитительный, его тело, пусть уже не молодое и не очень гибкое, и совсем не имеющее сходства с женским, отзывалось на каждое мое движение. Я думал, кончу сразу, как только вставлю ему, пришлось думать о всякой ерунде. Когда я наконец начал двигаться, Аллен подмахивал, я был словно автомобильный двигатель на бешеных оборотах, кончил так, что чуть не потерял сознание, а Аллен кончил вместе со мной - вот что дают восточные тренировки!

Я пробыл с ним почти месяц, потом вернулся к Джейн, но если бы меня спросили об Аллене, я бы сказал - «Я - гетеро, но он любил меня, а я любил его».


	3. Джошуа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Я был одинок, никогда раньше не был голым в постели с кем-нибудь, он был так нежен, мой живот трепетал, когда он проводил по нему пальцем, спускаясь к бедрам» © Аллен Гинзберг "Смерть и Слава"

Наверное, кому-то это просто не суждено. Нет, какая-то причина, разумеется, есть, но вот нащупать ее, а уж тем более что-то изменить и вовсе нереально. А может быть просто не складывается, проходит год, пять лет, десять, и ты начинаешь это скрывать. Создаешь иллюзию, у тебя же всегда все в порядке, рассказываешь что-то вскользь сначала знакомым, потом друзьям, близким друзьям, после уже родителям. Ты запутываешься в этой лжи, упоминания вскользь перерастают в истории, и каждый месяц, каждая новая история все сильнее связывает тебя. Признаться в этом практически невозможно. Тебе двадцать пять, ты - девственник.

Двадцать пять лет мне исполнилось в девяносто третьем году. Я работал внештатником в одной небольшой театральной газетенке, снимал комнату в Квинсе, и никогда ни с кем не спал, целовался-то всего пару раз, еще в колледже. Казалось бы, все при мне - какая-никакая внешность, какая-то работа, вечеринки, на которые я исправно ходил, обширный круг знакомых, где все считают меня веселым и успешным парнем. Но вот не складывалось, ну никак. А при том, что предпочитаю я все-таки мужчин, по крайней мере только на мужчин у меня встает, эта ситуация становится еще поганей. Скорее всего, я бы так и умер, не переспав с кем-то, кроме собственного кулака, если бы не Аллен Гинзберг.

Мы познакомились на одной из тех вечеринок, куда друзья приводят своих друзей, а те приходят с подружками, получается куча малознакомых между собой людей, половина из которых вообще не знает, по какому, собственно, поводу они все здесь собрались. Не буду врать, что он сразу привлек мое внимание в «этом» смысле, в конце концов, я давно уже не так озабочен, но все-таки, это же Аллен Гинзберг! Разумеется, я сразу же его заметил. Выпить там наливали бесплатно, поэтому после пары стаканов довольно дурного ярко-голубого коктейля, я был готов идти знакомиться с ним поближе, чтобы просить об интервью. Я очень хотел из внештатников перебраться все-таки в штат.

Аллен Гинзберг - потрясающий, я ждал чего угодно - грубости, этого вечного "как же я устал от вас, сраные журналисты", а может манерности, даже глупости, в конце концов, я давно уже вращался в богемных кругах. Он же оказался абсолютно "своим", услышав про интервью, сказал, мол, без проблем, парень, приезжай ко мне домой, например, завтра, а там разберемся. Он жил в Нижнем Ист-Сайде, и грязь в его подъезде вполне могла посоперничать с грязью в моем, хотя сама квартира очень красивая - светлые обои, яркий свет через незашторенные окна, книжные стеллажи в гостиной, одна из комнат приспособлена для медитаций - вся застелена желтыми циновками. Мы проговорили несколько часов, это давно уже было не интервью, болтали будто старые друзья, о музыке, книгах, театре, разных странах, в которых я никогда не был. У него лучистые глаза, темные и блестящие, он смеялся, и мне становилось невероятно легко. Он знал о моей тайне, думаю он довольно быстро догадался, в конце концов, Аллен Гинзберг отличный психолог. И мне было приятно думать, что он знает, что вообще кто-то теперь знает.

Он взял меня за руку и повел за собой в спальню, и это было будто само собой разумеющееся, просто еще одна тема для разговора. У меня ноги подкашивались, но я хотел этого. Он снял с меня рубашку, брюки, мы просто лежали на кровати рядом, он водил пальцем по моему животу, спускаясь к бедрам, и внутри меня все поджималось, а член почти сразу встал, как каменный. Аллен поднялся на одно колено, навис надо мной и поцеловал. Он зарывался руками мне в волосы, водил руками по моему телу, будто я был величайшей драгоценностью, случайно попавшей к нему в руки. Когда его губы накрыли мой член, я кончил, буквально сразу же, но он не отстранился, а мне почему-то не было стыдно. Я встал на четвереньки, он нежно целовал мою спину, готовил меня, ощущения скорее неприятные, чем обещающие райское блаженство, но я был словно пьян просто от того, что все это происходит со мной в реальности, а не в стыдных фантазиях и не видеосалоне в компании таких же дрочеров. Когда он наконец вошел, я практически заорал от боли, и странности испытываемых ощущений. Он замер, давая мне привыкнуть, и продолжал целовать мою спину. Потом медленно качнулся назад, потом снова вперед и так продолжалось, пока он не кончил. Меня он довел до оргазма только очередным охуительным отсосом. Мы опять валялись на кровати, целовались, словно подростки, а когда комната стала ярко-оранжевой от закатных лучей, пришел Питер - сосед Аллена по квартире. Я поблагодарил их за гостеприимство и ушел домой.

От своего первого секса я не испытал того фейерверка ощущений, который сам же всем расписывал много лет назад, но он, а вернее Аллен Гинзберг, дал мне главное - уверенность в том, что все еще будет.


End file.
